Fiolee: Demons Can't Love
by erryeverlasting
Summary: Fionna, a 16 year old heroine and adventuress, meets a demon boy after being sent on a quest for a Steward from a Tiny Village. This vampire boy may completely just change the entire way she'll continue her life in the land of Aaa. Will contain lemons later on, romance, drama, action, and more. . Rating may or may not change.
1. Missions and a Strange Encounter

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hellooo. I'm Erry, and I've had this story in mind for a while. I have it all already written down, so I can post new chapters frequently. I'm new to this site, but it's better than posting fanfiction on Youtube. **_

_**I'm trying to stick with the classic adventure time theme, but I'm adding my own characters at points in time. **_

_**It may get dirty in later chapters. (; **_

_**Without further a do, I give you Fiolee. **_

**Fionna's POV**

* * *

I stretched and tiredly opened my eyes. The beaming sunlight coming through several of the windows in our room of the treehouse were a pain to my eyes. Cake was still asleep, and I decided I would walk around outside. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the window to see that it was such a beautiful morning. I ran downstairs to eat some breakfast, pulling down the wedgie I had from my tiny night shorts, and flinging my long, blonde hair that was such a pain now that it almost reached my knees. I opened the fridge and grabbed a leftover everything burrito, Fionna sized, and I ate it quickly. After I finished eating I went into the bathroom, my everyday attire there waiting for me. I turned on the shower.

* * *

After my shower I slipped on my everyday attire of blue and my bunny eared hat. I pushed up my blonde curls into the hat like I did everyday.

I walked outside and waved hello to the new village that was built close to our tree not to long ago. The village was called Tiny Village. I wandered around, just goofing off, for a few minutes before I heard a tiny scream that came off as a whisper. I looked at my feet and there was a Tiny Resident. Tiny Residents are extremely quiet, and when you speak to them you have to use a gentle voice. You also have to be careful not to startle them by accidentally bumping them or speaking to loudly. I backed up a step and sat down politely onto my knees to speak with the old man. I knelt my head near him and he waved hello to me. "Greetings, Heroine of Aaa. I'm the Tiny Steward. Tiny Princess is my daughter." His sweet smile faded as he mentioned the princess. "She has been kidnapped." He became frantic. "I need your help, great adventuress of Aaa. You're a legendary heroine.. You must be able to rescue her. She has a great crowning coming up! We need her back by sundown. Oh the great, Fionna the Human, of Aaa.. Will you please help the Tiny Village?"

* * *

Cake and I didn't have a lot on our hands. As we walked to the direction of which the Steward gave us the map of, Cake complained.

"I don't know honey. I think this is gonna lead to a whole lotta trouble! My tail is a frizzin' up, and I'm totally outta wack!" I listened to cake worry and I almost rolled my eyes. It was just a Tiny Princess. How could rescuing her lead to that much trouble?

As Cake went on about how hungry she was, and how she thought it was a bad idea, we came across an entrance to a corridor. Pumpkins with faces carved into them were guarding the gateway. Cake's tail frizzed up even more as the pumpkins faces lit up, a fiery glow in the core of all of them. They started to laugh and torment us, ready to fight.

I reached into the pocket of my backpack, the fabric a couple shades of green. I swung out my crystal sword, slashing through 3 of the 5 pumpkin guards. They faded to dust along with the other two Cake took down. We continued our way into the corridor where we ran into a whole field of Evil Pumpkins, but instead of facing them we continued down the other direction of the hall, and we made a right turn. After a few minutes the path brought us exactly to the same spot, only opposite the side of the pumpkins. They were brought down with failure and humiliation. They all faded to dust. We heard I tiny scream the same as I had heard earlier. The Tiny Princess was to our right being tormented by the leader of the evil pumpkins. I hurried my sword into the pumpkin's brain before he expected it, and he faded to dust.

Cake and I ignored the laugh, figuring with common sense that it was the last laugh of the pumpkin leader's torment to the princess.

As we were speaking to Tiny Princess about how she was taken and brought here in her sleep, the laughter was heard again, this time with a quiet applause. An apple hit me on the left side of the head, and I picked it up with my left hand, and I brought my right hand to the bump that was forming on my head. The apple was a faint grey color. I dropped it as I looked up to where Cake was looking.

"Hey Strawberry." A demon looked down at me. His feet were up, and he was floating in the air. He had jet black messy hair that was long enough to almost reach his shoulder. He was wearing a mid-sleeve, red, button-up flannel shirt. His pants were tight skinny jeans. They were a dark denim blue, that almost looked black. I slowly made my way up to his face with my eyes, noticing the two blood stained bite marks on his neck, below his defined jawline. I looked at his face and took in his near perfect features, along with his gorgeous red demon eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded after snapping out of the shock I was in from noticing how gorgeous this boy was. Cake grew to my size and still on all fours she stood in a defensive position.

"Ah, Fionna.. Ice Queen calls you tomboy.." He laughed quietly and circled around me in mid-air. "However I don't know why," he stopped in front of me and continued, "you're far to beautiful to be named after a tomboy, girl." As he spoke he brought his cold hand up to my face and smoothly caressed my cheek that was far too much of a red shade to be around a vampire right now.

"C-Cut it out, you!" He laughed as I pushed him back.

He floated backwards. "I hope to see you soon, Candy Apple. Don't worry about giving your Tiny Princess a ride back.." I turned and the Tiny Princess was gone, a dark shadow in her place.


	2. Mischief and a Ruby Skull

_**Hey there again. ^.^ **_

_**It would be super awesome if you guys would review the chapters when you read! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading. **_

* * *

**Normal POV **

As the young adventuress and the heroine cat were walking back to Tiny Village, Cake tried speaking with Fionna about their encounter with the vampire.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I was still red in the cheeks even though we had been walking for at least ten minutes now.

"Honey, you're redder than a tomato in an everything burrito!" Cake laughed as she made fun of my embarrassment.

"No I'm not, dude." I had my face hidden after pulling my bunny eared hat in closer to my cheeks.

"You've got the hots for that demon!" Cake joked.  
"No way! I'm not into that stuff, ya know.. Its gross.. I'm an adventuress." "Good thing, girl! He's a bad, bad, bad.."

We arrived at Tiny Village not to long after our conversation. The Tiny Princess was there. The Steward, princess, and villagers thanked us for bringing her back. The sun was setting, and Cake and I figured it was time for bed. It had been a long day with a lot of traveling and surprise.

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I returned to my cave home, satisfied with how my meeting with Fionna went. I was tired so I threw on some boxers and took off my plaid shirt. After I got into bed, and I was comfortable, I just leaned back and started to think like I did every night.

"Man if something as small as the Tiny Princess being taken can take her so far to find her, I Wonder what the whole down being destroyed and or kidnapped would make her do.."

I quickly got up and got dressed again. I traveled to the Tiny Village and cause chaos, taking some of the villagers with me back to my home when I left. I left the Steward in order for him to tell her it was me. That's what I wanted. I felt this emptiness inside, and I knew I needed to see Fionna again.

* * *

_In the morning.._

**Fionna's POV**

I followed my same routine as I did every morning and walked outside. When I walked outside I expected to see the Tiny Villagers working to finish setting their village to a good start. Instead I saw something that was going to lead to a lot of work and adventuring. I screamed for Cake to come take a look.

The village was practically in ruins. Miniature fires had been started and tent buildings were knocked over, slanted, and in rubble. Villagers were missing in some parts of the small town, and people were sobbing, missing loved ones, or trying to find missing beloved possessions they may have lost in the rubble or fires.

Cake jumped out of the window and stretched herself down gently onto the ground, landing gracefully on all fours. Her facial expression soon changed from tired to shocked as she started at the village. I looked over at Cake and she shook her head.

"Mm-mm. Honey I know who did this."

We knelt beside the Steward of Tiny Village and listened carefully to his small frantic voice, the princess was there with him this time.

"A demon has done this. He kidnapped many of our villagers!" The Steward wept with his daughter.

* * *

After speaking with the Steward he set us out to find the Stone Prince and ask him about the Ruby Skull.

He didn't tell us what the skull did or what it was for. He just told us that it would help, and that Stone Prince would explain the rest with no problem when we arrived.

The Stone Prince's home wasn't to far of a walk from the treehouse and Tiny Village. We arrived quickly and greeted the Stone Prince with a traditional bow as the Steward had said we should.

"Hello great Heroine of Aaa, and trusty partner kitty cat."

* * *

Normal POV

Fionna and Cake stood up from their gestures and took notice of the Stone Prince's appearance. He was just a head formation in a large boulder.

"What are you interested in?"

Fionna and Cake turned to each other. They didn't want to be to greedy with the way that they asked for information on the Ruby Skull.

"Anything, don't be afraid."

Fionna stepped forward a tiny bit and began to explain how the village was destroyed, and also how the Steward had sent the adventurers to the Stone Prince.

"So, you see, we came here to ask for the Ruby Skull. We aren't sure what it does, how to use it, or if you even have it. The Steward said you would explain everything, though."

The Stone Prince's rock expression changed from focus to understanding.

"The Ruby Skull is a special tool that is used to find demons., I have it here, however you will need the golden goblet in order to use it. The golden goblet is somewhere near the fountain that homes evil skulls."

A map appeared in front of the sisters.

"This will lead your way to the fountain. When you find the golden goblet, place the Ruby Skull inside, and it will lead you with a pathway to the demon that destroyed Tiny Village. I must warn you though, if a demon possesses the skull, he or she will gain greater power than they already had before holding the skull for their own."

Fionna and her frizzy tailed cat, Cake, said their farewells to the prince made of rock and raced off for their next adventure to save Tiny Village and tame the vampire boy.

* * *

**_Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! (: Please review? _**


	3. Memories and a Blackout

**Welcome back to Demons Can't Love. :) I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
If it's boring to you, keep reading because it gets better, trust me. :) **  
**The reason why it takes me longer than I would like it to to update is because I have the whole story written on paper, but it isn't written in chapters for some strange reason, so I get unmotivated from having to recopy it, and place chapters within.  
The chapters are short because I'm really not to sure how to even them out, but hopefully I'm doing a good thing by that. :) **

**Oh. Fionna is 16 in actual time, not 14. I got confused with another part of the story. You'll see. :D **

**Anywho, **

**without further a do I give you Fiolee : **

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I sat up in my bedroom of my house, strumming my axe guitar. I left the Tiny Villagers that I had abducted in my kitchen, locked in one of the empty cabinets. I sat down my guitar after finishing a new song. I leaned back against the wall my mattress was against and rested my body along my many pillows. I started to think.

_Any minute. She'll be here any minute.. I can't believe she really doesn't remember me. It's only been about two years. I guess that Forget Me potion that Cake had given her really did do the trick. To think she was strong enough to memories got stronger and I held onto my head, gripping my hair and tugging at it. I groaned. The memories of her hurt me so bad.. I really couldn't take it._

_That's when the flashbacks begun. _

* * *

**Marshall's Flashback : Marshall's POV  
**

_The first encounter. _

_"Shh.. Cake you'll make him hear us.." __I heard the girl's voice, and it wasn't hard to tell where it was coming from. She had taken over my home, and of course I wanted it back.  
I sneaked up behind her and hissed loudly, pulling my lips back against my teeth to show my fangs as she turned around.  
"Boo." I smirked at her when she turned around frightened with her kitty cat. _  
_She reached back into her backpack and pulled out a sword. I backed up and halfway transformed into my monster form.  
"Ah, ah, ah." I grinned, and stared down at her. "I don't think that would be a good idea.. You should just leave, cute little girl.."  
She took a step back and groaned.  
"I've had it with you, Marshall Lee! If you abandoned it, you can't just come back thinking that you still own the place.. Man you're stupid!" She stabbed her sword into my leg, and I screeched as I slowly shrunk back into my regular self. I did that on purpose because girls are softies, and if she sees that I could be hurt, she'll just give up._

I exhaled with a fake sound of pain and she gasped quietly.  
She came running over to me and bent down beside me, her kitty standing back and shaking her head. "Mm..mm" She said as she just stood there.  
"Marshall Lee.. Are you okay? I didn't mean to seriously hurt you." I looked up at her and moaned out again. I could see in her face that she knew that I was more than just a monster.. That made me feel good inside. I gave in.

Bad Little Boy. 

**( A/N You don't have to read this memory, it's pretty much the episode written in my own words.. Meh.. (/.\) Probably shouldn't re-write the episode, but whatever. It's important in his memories, am I right? )  
**

_It had been a while since I paid a visit to my human pal, Fi. I figured she was probably doing something stupid because it was a peaceful day in Aaa, or that's what it had seemed like anyway. I zoomed into her open window of the treehouse. Gumball idiot was there. I stole some cream puffs on the way out and went up to the roof. I stuck them in my shirt and took out my guitar, beginning to strum a tune. Before I knew it I heard footsteps on the ladder and her voice, along with the pink guy's. I grinned and closed my eyes, letting my face return to a blank expression, deep into the tune I played.  
_

_As they made it to the top I heard Fionna gasp.  
"Oh it's just him.." I could almost hear Gumball roll his eyes.  
I opened one eye and my hear swayed over out of my face. My clothes and hair were soaked, and I think I must have looked pretty damn good.  
"Oh hey Fionna." I made my voice smooth and continued to strum my guitar. A big smile appeared on Fionna's face. "Marshall Lee!"  
The pink idiot scoffed and glared at me. "Ah, hem.."  
"Oh! Forgive me." I pulled off a dramatic scene and bowed. "Hello, your majesty!"  
I sat up and sucked the red out of one of the cream puffs. After I finished I threw it at his face.  
"Fionna, take me back inside." Gumball closed his eyes with his demand.  
"Whhaaat? Is he kidding?" I laughed and threw his pastry at his face.  
His expression turned annoyed. "Oh, honestly! I'm going in.." He disappeared down the ladder.  
"Come join me when you want more, polite, company.." I heard him say. I grinned.  
"Be careful.." Fionna warned him.  
She climbed up and Pinky's voice let out a woah.  
"You got it?" Fionna looked down at him._

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't understand why someone as awesome as Fi would hang out with a wad like him.  
"What a wad.." I couldn't help but say. I chuckled to myself.  
"Uh.. Haha.. A gumwad?" I watched Fionna's face blush and I laughed, that would be his name from now on.  
Her kitty gasped. "Fionna!"

I stopped laughing and grinned. "Let's ditch him!"  
She looked down. "Uh.."  
"Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a party in the woods.." I changed into my gigantic bat form. "It's gonna be freakin' nasty.."  
Once again she replied "Uh.."  
I held out my huge bat hand and deepened my tone of voice. "I know you're going to say yes to me, so let's just go."  
She took a hold of my hand and I took off as she screamed, I went straight to the party.

_When we arrived there were already a ton of people there dancing and having a good time.  
"This looks like fun. Bunch." I grinned and grabbed Fi's hand. "C'mon."  
LSP got excited. "YA GUYS!" He exclaimed. "MARSHALL LEE IS GONNA PLAY A SONG YOU GUYS!"  
The crowd of party guests cheered and I drug Fionna onto stage with me.  
"Follow my lead." I started to strum my axe guitar and make dance gestures.  
She did as I said and followed my every movement, until I did one she was to embarrassed to do.  
She pushed me. "Hey!" She gasped.  
I grinned and continued to strum on my guitar. _

_"Good Little Girl, always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad.."  
I made a few more dance gestures and she followed my lead as she sang a background chorus with her kitty.  
"But you're spending the night with me.. What.. Do you want.. From my world?"  
I saw her drop her hat and her long gorgeous blonde hair fell around her. I tried not to stop the song. She was so gorgeous.  
"You're a good little girl.."  
_

_I dropped my guitar and grabbed Cake, who was now wearing Fi's bunny hat. I danced with her as Fionna took the song.  
"Bad Little Boy.." The crowd cheered.  
"That's what your acting like.. I really don't buy.. That you're that kind of guy.. And.. if you are.. Why do you want to hang out with me?"  
I dipped Cake and leaned in to her neck, acting as though I was going to bite her. I hissed.  
Fi ran over and pushed me, I let out an evil laugh as I floated up into the air, leaning back. _

_"Don't you know I'm a villain?  
Every night I'm out killin'  
Sending everyone runnin' like children?  
I know why you're mad at me,  
I got demon eyes...  
and they're looking right through your anatomy,  
Into your deepest fears..  
Baby, I'm not from here..  
I'm from the Nightosphere,  
to me you're clear..  
Transparent.  
You've got a thing for me, girl.  
It's apparent." _

_I smirked as I finished off my little freestyle rap. I soared down midway through the rap and floated around Fi and her kitty. I landed as it ended, and kitty marched up beside me, singing her own song. Fionna looked up at me.  
"You're not so bad, you know."  
"Not so bad? I'm the son of a demon and the Vampire King.. It's not something I have to try at. You on the other hand." I smirked as I stared down at her.  
"I'm not trying to be bad.. I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend."  
Something hit me when she said that. I ignored it, and I held up a creampuff that I stole from Gumwad.  
"What? Like him?" I blew the powder onto her.  
She wiped it away and came at me. "No!" She was annoyed. "Different!"  
I dodged her attack and she fell. "Aye! Heyah!" She kicked me in the leg.  
I laughed and floated down gently, falling. It was nice being a vampire.  
I mocked her attack. "Oh no.." I laughed again.  
She came over and elbowed me in the stomach, I made a grunt, and I kicked her in the head.  
She flew across the stage making a pathetic scream.  
I felt bad, because I was the one who had a thing for her.. Honestly.  
I shook my head. Uh.. No I don't. What are you thinking, Marshall?  
I chuckled and stared over at her.  
_

_Kitty then came over and told us to break it up.  
I just pushed her off the stage and into a bush.  
"Out of my way kitty.."  
Fi gasped and glared at me. "Hey!" She ran after her beloved Cake.  
I got annoyed, or.. jealous.. "Oh, come on! That was funny!" I shrugged._

_I ran through the bushes after her, but she was already on her way. "Hey!"  
"Come on.. Where ya going?" I thought of what to say.  
"Whats the deal.." I stuttered. "You're missin' the party... Fionna lighten up." I tried to laugh, but I was worried of her leaving to go back to that Gumwad.  
She closed her eyes as she walked on the clear path. "Look I don't care if you're being a jerk to me.." She shook her head. "But nobody messes with Cake."  
"Ah.. Really?" I smirked. "Well, what if I just take her right now? Ya know?" I grabbed the cat out of her hands.  
"What?!" Fi gasped.  
"Unexpected!" I laughed and flew into the graveyard with the cat in my hands. I landed on top of a temple.  
She ran after me. "Cake!"_

"You want your Cake back!?" I grinned. "Come and..Get her!" I raised the dead from their graves to fight.  
They surrounded her, but I figured I could get my point across through song. They started a nasty beat.  
I grinned, my demon eyes glowing red in the center.

"Did you think I was lying?  
I said I'm evil without even trying.  
Already dead, so I'm not scared of dying.  
Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting..  
You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding.  
I raise the dead up, and they do my bidding.  
Girl, I'm a thousand years old.  
I'm a riddle.  
Bad Little Boy..  
Yes I'm bad, but not little."

I grinned and held the cat up, stepping forward. She had fought off most of my dead army by the near end of the rap.  
Cake decided to stretch herself, but I matched her and transformed into my gigantic bat form once again, laughing.  
She fought off more of the dead, and Cake stretched her arms out.  
I stretched myself further, and Cake fell out of my arms when I fell onto the roof of the Temple.  
I purposely landed on a spear, and I screeched as I shrunk back to my normal self.  
"Marshall?"

I played it off cool and make groans, my breathing labored. I acted like I was dying.  
"Oh, this is bad guys.. This is really bad."  
She bent down beside me and the sun came up, which burnt my skin. That part did hurt.  
"Marshall.."  
I turned my head as my dead flesh burnt. I groaned with pain. "Ohh..."  
Cake stretched around me, guarding the sun from getting near me.  
"Come on! You've gotta be okay!" Fionna got closer to me.  
I chuckled. "Haha.. This is it for me Fionna. So.." I thought for a quick second. "Why don't you just admit it?"  
I looked up at her. "You're in love with me."

_She gasped. "Look, I get that you flirt with me all the time, and it's funny, and whatever.. But you're doing that now!?" She teared up.  
"What are you trying to do to my head?" She cried. "You think I've got some little crush on you!? Well for how ever long we've got left.."  
She closed her eyes and screamed. "For once, drop it, you freak!" I sat up quickly. "Faking it! Faking it!" I unbuttoned my shirt to reveal a mess of pasties. "Okay, my shirt is like filled with creampuffs!"  
I moved back my shirt to its original position then moved my hair back from my face as I stared at her.  
"Glob Fionna, You're like the realest person I've ever met."  
She punched me. Hard.  
"Ow! My cheek meat!" I backed away.  
She laughed and came at me again.  
_

_Sneaking Her Out  
_

_Fionna and I have been spending so much time together in the past year.. Ever since I met her when she was twelve at her treehouse that I used to live in.. To now.. She's fourteen now. We started spending more time together after LSP's party about a year ago. She was only thirteen then, but she was so mature already then. Cake has been becoming more protective over her recently, and I decided that I needed to see her more because she rarely gets out to adventure as must as she used to. For some reason, ever since she has turned fourteen, Cake thinks she needs to be protected. So since Cake decided to start being a bitch, Fi and I haven't seen each other for about a week now. I was having withdraw from her. I miss holding her and taking her home when she fell asleep when we had a movie night, or after an adventure. I remember her scent of vanilla.. And if you got close enough.. Which I did almost every night.. You could smell the wood and nature scents of her. She smelt lovely. Her body was.. Perfect.. I had feelings for her now. I wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. I needed to see her, so I sent a note to her to tell her I'd be there tonight to sneak her out with me._

_I floated out of my cave and transformed into my bat form. I took off towards the treehouse to get her. When I got there I found that the bathroom window was open, just like I had told her to leave it. I transformed back to the normal form of myself, and I climbed through the small open window. I jumped down, and I heard the shower was on. The bathroom upstairs was set up where the bathroom was made up of two rooms. One room had the toilet and the other had a shower and a huge bathtub. I knocked on the door to the room with the bath and shower. There was no answer, but it was open, so I let myself in. "Fi..?" I bit my lip and covered my eyes. No answer. I waited a minute and then opened my eyes. "Fionna..?" The water shut off, and a milky skinned leg extended out of the shower. I bit my lip, and I thought about covering my eyes, but my arms weren't connected to my brain at the moment, nor were my eyes._

_Then Fi's arm reached out and grabbed a towel. I waited for a minute until she stepped out, the large white towel fitted to her body loosely. She finished drying her feet and legs off with a second towel. She looked up at me and gasped. "Marshall!" She ran to me and hugged me tightly, which almost through me back. Her extremely lengthy blonde hair was still damp along with the towel. I smiled and looked down at her. "Fi..." I wrapped my arms around her tightly. _

_I felt her choking up. "I missed you so much."_  
_I chewed on my lip. "Oh glob, Fionna.. Please don't cry.." She looked up at me and blushed. "I should.. Uh.. Get dressed."_  
_I watched her run into the other room of the bathroom, and I sat down on the edge of the bath, waiting patiently._

_She came back in pajamas. "I figured we wouldn't be adventuring this late at night.."_  
_I nodded and chuckled. "You figured right." I took in the fourteen year old's beauty._  
_She had on white pajama shorts and a tank top. Her black bra straps showed under her baby blue tank top's straps._  
_Both her shirt and her shorts were see through, but I didn't tell her. We didn't have time to waste for her to change again._  
_I took her hand and climbed out the window. "To my place. We're gonna watch some movies."_

_I flew us back to my house in the cave, opened the door, and locked it once we were both in. I had gotten a new couch so that Fi would be more comfortable because any time she came over I could tell she wasn't very comfy on my old red couch. She moved around and adjusted herself way to much to be able to be comfortable. When she saw the couch she ran over to it and laid on it. You could tell how nice it was just by looking at it._  
_I smiled brightly and looked over at her. "Do you like it?"_

_She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, her body spread out over a small portion of the couch. I laughed. "Fi, dude, I know you're awake."_  
_She giggled and sat up. "It's so perfect. Why the change though?"_  
_I shrugged. "The other one was old." I tried to play cool, I usually didn't care. That was just me.. She would expect something if I told her it was to make her comfy._

_"So the movie is already in." I grabbed the remote to my old Blue-Ray player and pressed the play button. "This was one of my favorite movies.."_  
_I climbed onto the large couch and laid beside Fionna. She scooted closer, but I could tell she made sure she wasn't close enough for me to notice she moved at all. I noticed though. To show her I did, I moved my arms around her, shakily. She got even closer and I closed the space between us. _

_As the movie went on, Fi fell asleep. I leaned down and kissed her head. I thought for a while and decided after the movie was over I would wake her up. I just watched her sleep. She was so innocent.. Beautiful.. Perfect. I knew things about her now that no one know except herself. She was my best friend. I don't think I've cared about anyone as much as I do her.. In all of my thousands of years.. _

_The move ended soon, and I woke up my beautiful, sleeping friend. She looked up at my sleepily. "Did I miss the movie?" _  
_I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah.. Its all good though.. We can watch it some-" _  
_"Let me stay here tonight." She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. _  
_"Huh? Fionna.. Are you serious?" I loosed down at her._  
_She nodded her head. "Please.. Let's just stay up all night.. Talking.." _  
_I couldn't say no to her. "Yes. You can, but what about Cake?"_ _She shrugged. "I can honestly say I don't care tonight.. I just need to be with you tonight. I miss you, Marshy."  
"I miss you too, Fi. Bunch."_

* * *

**Present Time : Marshall's POV**

That night was perfect.. We stayed up all night just like she said we would.. We talked all night about anything.. About everything that we wanted to. We had no limits. The next morning, however.. Everything changed. Cake gave her that damned potion.. She took it herself.. They both forgot about me.

I need Fionna back in my life.  
I love her.

"Gahh!" I screamed I stood up from my bed, flipping over my nightstand. My chest hurt anytime I thought that. I received excruciating pain anytime I thought of love. I screamed again, louder. "Damn it! I love her! I don't care! I. Love. Fionna!"

I bent over and held my chest. Everything started to spin, my head started to hurt, and suddenly I blacked out.


	4. Adventuress and a Vampire

**Welcome back to Demons Can't Love.  
I updated the last chapter because at the end a few words mysteriously got cut out.  
I apologize for any typos or misspellings. If I get to into my thoughts, I may spell something wrong.  
My biggest mistake seems to be the word threw.  
I find it throughout the story, and it says "through" instead.. Then I facepalm myself.  
Thank you so much for the reviews.. They make me smile. :***

Without further a do, I give you Fiolee:

* * *

**Fionna's POV **

"So Cake.. We're going the correct way.. Er.. Right?" We were walking towards the same corridor we had fought the pumpkins off at, found Tiny Princess, and met the vampire.

"Uh huh. Baby, the map says that this is the right way."

The corridor was darker than before. The pumpkins had lit it up then. They were all gone now. We passed through an archway and into the center of the creepy place. A huge fountain sat there. Skulls were floating around, letting a pathway of glowing, green gas follow them individually. We sneaked past the skull fountain and there on a small table was the Golden Goblet. I reached into my backpack and grabbed the Ruby Skull that the Stone Prince had handed over to us before we left his home.

"Okay.. So I guess we set it in here.. Then the path will show up.. Then we'll find the demon." I slowly moved towards the goblet.  
"Careful, honey. Remember what the prince said."  
"Cake, dude.. There are no demons around to grab this thing." I placed it in the goblet.  
A path lit up beneath Cake and I.  
"Algebraic!"

We followed the path to a cave and we ran inside. We walked for what seemed like a very long time before reaching a small house.  
The glowing path continued into the house. Cake and I walked up to the door and opened it. It was unlocked. We followed the glowing path to some stairs and reached a door that was cracked open. We peeked our heads in the crack and saw the teenage vampire, passed out on the ground. We both ran inside of the dark bedroom. I leaned over him and shook him, trying to wake him.

* * *

**Marshall's POV  
**

I woke up when I felt my body being shaken. I opened my eyes, and I saw Fionna. Her long blonde hair was around her face, leaning down onto my body. She was so beautiful. My plan had worked. She was here. I sat up, my head was pounding. I gripped my hair in my hands. "Ugh.."

"Sugar, I'm gonna go find the Tiny People!" The cat ran out of the room.  
"Oh.. Alright.. Er.." I felt Fionna's eyes look back at me.  
"Fionnaaa." I played it off cool. "Hey Strawberry." I smirked and looked up at her.  
She narrowed her eyes at me and I floated upwards, leaning back in mid-air smoothly.  
"What's wrong, Candy Apple?" I grinned at her. My chest was in so much pain. She made my heart ache.  
"You! What do you mean what's wrong?! You keep terrorizing Tiny Village!" She swung at me and I easily made my way away from of her attempted attack.  
"Ugh!" She gritted her teeth and glared at me. "Why do you keep doing this!?" She shouted. "Can't you pick on someone your own size!"  
She got into a fighting position, I laughed and stood back onto my feet. "Like you?" I pushed her back and she hit her head off of the wall.  
She fell down and winced in pain. Slowly she tried standing back up, but I pushed her down, laughing. "I'm the son of a demon, and the Vampire King. Do you really think you can beat me?" I moved away from her, and she got up. She tried to hit me again, but I pushed her down once more. "Come on dude. Save yourself the trouble. Give up, Strawberry."  
She shook her head and tried to get up. "I never lose." She winced in pain.  
I pushed her back and floated over top of her, then I looked down at her. "Fionna.. Oh you're really hurt.. Oh man, I'm sorry."  
She looked up at me and blinked once.  
I helped her sit up. "Glob, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."  
She looked at me. "You.. You are?"  
I pushed her back again and laughed. "Nope!"  
She groaned and stood up quickly, pushing me. "Drop it, you freak! Where are the villagers?! Where is Cake!? She should have been back by now."  
"Ah.. You know.. Probably back home. I returned them."  
She pushed me again. "You're lying."  
"Nah dude. They really are. Swear... But go ahead. Try me again."

She kept trying to fight me, but finally I lost it. My emotions got to me again. I pushed her against a wall, and I looked into her bright, blue eyes.  
She blinked once, like before, meaning she didn't know what was going on.  
"Fionna.. You really don't remember me." I muttered. The memories filled my head again and I held back tears. I wanted to hold her again.. I wanted to be close to her again like on that last night we shared.  
She struggled beneath my grip. "I'm Marshall Lee." I looked at her.  
"I'm really not trying to hurt you.. Or your friends... Gah.. You don't understand."  
I let go of her and she backed away. "Fionna.. I don't know this feeling. It hurts. It isn't normal for a demon. I.. I think it's l..lo.." I looked at her, my heart was in so much pain.  
She narrowed her eyes. "I'm going back to Tiny Village, Marshall Lee. Don't bother coming back, or I'll hurt you. Bad."  
"I'm sorry.." I breathed out. I sat on my bed and watched her leave.

I was in so much pain.  
I wanted to just hold her.. Just once more..  
But demons can't love...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D  
Sorry it was a bit short.  
Like I said, trying to split it up in a good manner.  
Review, and I will love you.. Forever!  
**


	5. AN Sorry! D:

Hey readers.  
Sorry for taking so long to update. :(  
I feel terrible.

I will be updating in the next three days.  
Chapter Five is in process right now, and it should be updated soon! :)

Sorry,  
Erry. xoxo


End file.
